The Bee's Knees
by Sur.Francy.Pants
Summary: two rich men meet at a party. one is of old money the other new. this is their journey of friendship and love. it's like a gatsbey au tbh.


Francis Bonnefoy was a wealthy New Yorker. Born into his riches, Francis spent his days lounging with his two closest friends Gilbert and Antonio. They used this time to play golf and baseball along with, of course, attending parties thrown by their equally rich comrades, as any rich man would. Going to parties often one could assume Francis was a drunk, but that is not the case. In fact the most anyone at these high end parties drank was a glass or two of wine. These were rich and civilized men and women you see, they were not spending their nights at speakeasies getting drunk. They had reputations to keep and Francis was no exception. He had inherited a large sum of his wealth and his success relied on the purity of his name. He needed to keep his reputation clean as a surgery room. Charming ladies and men alike had always gotten the man anything he could desire. He got everything he wanted with the wave of a hand.

Ivan Brakansik was an odd mirror image of Francis. He was an up and coming wall street man, still learning how to accommodate his new lifestyle. He had not grown up rich, on the contrary, Ivan grew up in poverty. His parents were sharecroppers and since The Great War had provided prosperity they used their extra income to help put Ivan through university. He spent a lot of his time reading and studying just about anything he found. Ivan became a rather successful lawyer despite most no one knowing who he was. He was still selfconcuis however about his beginnings and kept it to himself. He wanted to be known as George Baker was, indispensable and worthy of his wealth.

Through coincidence or fate these two men were simultaneously invited to a party thrown by a wealthy man. Ivan was hesitant at first. He feared that he would embarrass himself or let on that he was not born rich. Since it was a great opportunity to make new connections and the first party he was invited to, he made up his mind to attend the event. Francis was not particularly thrilled to go to the party. He had attended plenty in his lifetime and found most to be dull without any sustenance that caught him. Nevertheless he made up his mind to go simply to watch the other guests. His friends would be there as well, making it easy for him to evade any real smalltalk.

The party was full of many wealthy people who, in Francis' opinion, were all the same. He spent his time in his trio laughing at the others. Ivan was one of these unfortunate spectres. He was wandering around and talking to anyone who would listen. This quickly caught the pity of Francis, but he dared not show his sympathy towards the lost man who was only able to attract vultures disguised as men trying to steal and scam him. While running off from one of these disgusting vermin, Ivan bumped into the bouncing blonde and fell to the floor. He immediately spit out apologies to the man, becoming flushed with embarrassment and shame.

Turning around, Francis became face to face with Ivan of whom he had stopped observing long ago and was still on the floor. Extending an arm to him Francis smiled "It's okay my dear, here get up. get up. What are you so worried about?" he said happily helping the man off the floor.

Taking the hand Ivan smiled "Thank you sir. I'm just a bit frazzled at the moment. Everyone here is so important and I wanted to meet them. Get to know my colleagues. I'm Ivan by the way. Ivan Brakansik. Lawyer. I mean. That's what I do. I'm a lawyer. " he rambled in an attempt to explain himself

"Yes yes okay, hush now. Here, have a drink" Francis smiled handing him a wine glass with a shake of his head.

Ivan took the glass, but did not drink. He wasn't used to drinking, but also didn't want to disappoint the polite man. After an awkward 20 seconds he closed his eyes and drank the bitter liquid, scrunching up his face as it hit his taste buds.

"Not a fan of wine are are?" Francis asked amused at the other man's actions.

Ivan shook his head, "I've never drank much." he admitted quietly

"You'll have to speak up dear." Francis said "No one likes a mumbler."

"I don't drink often." Ivan said louder.

"Ah, I see darling. In that case I apologize."

"No no thank you. You're very kind." Ivan said not understanding the others actions; but since he was the most polite one he had met so far he decided to stick around. Francis smiled at Ivan amused by him. He had never met someone so awkward and raw it revived the otherwise dull party for him. He decided then to spend the remainder of the party with Ivan.

"Francis Bonnefoy. Pleasure to meet you Ivan." Francis grinned shaking the other's hand.

Leaving his friends Francis took Ivan with him as they drank and explored the parties other guests. Every once in awhile they would run into someone Francis knew well enough to want to speak a moment. They then had to stop their activities for a brief conversation in which Ivan was left feeling awkward and alone while he waited for Francis. Francis always return his attention back to Ivan after each interruption and they would continue their antics. Once every few meeting a person would ask about Ivan to which Francis would pull the shy man over and begin chirping praises about his new found companion.

During one of these meetings Francis referred to Ivan as his friend. This warmed Ivan's heart and made him smile sheepishly as he looked at the ground. He was friends with a wealthy person who didn't want to simply use him. Ivan was ecstatic to hear those words leave the man's mouth. When they were finally alone Ivan spoke up "Am I really your friend?" he asked hopefully.

Francis Scoffed, "Of course you are. Why else would I spend my time with you?"

"Admittedly, you're my first friend." Ivan explained with a pained expression

Francis gave a charismatic smile nodding "wipe that look off your face. I'm more than happy to call you my friend." and with that he grabbed the other's hand, pulling him away again.

They went throughout the rest of the night drinking and laughing with each other. Ivan always near Francis' side.

By the end of the night both men were hanging off each other, being much more friendly than needed . They hugged and kissed each others cheeks, each telling the other how amazing and beautiful they were. The two men were quick friends and exchanged numbers eagerly. They parted ways in the early hours of the morning. Returning to their respectable homes and set the numbers they had gotten by their telephone. In fear of bothering his new friend Ivan had no intention of calling the other anytime soon. Francis, however, planned on learning everything he could about the other. Ivan had become Francis' new fascination.


End file.
